where am I?
by wolfs1999
Summary: What if one of the Fenton' s inventions send Danny to a weird place? One where nothing is as it once was? One where Sam is popular and Tucker is a jock and Danny is a punk? Danny now has to find a way back. Will his only help be Star and Kwan, or will someone else turn out to be totally different and decide to help out? And how will Amity survive in this crazy state?
1. Chapter 1

I look over at Sam and Tucker and I smile. They're arguing about meat and vegetarian stuff again, but for some reason I'm happy.

"No, meat is better!" Tucker yells and puts apiece of ham near Sam's face. I don't think that I've ever been this happy before, but I'm usually annoyed to a degree whenever they argue, but now I feel like I have to be happy. I watch as Sam pushes Tucker off the bench. I feel like something is about to happen, but I don't know what. That's when my ghost sense goes off. I look up at Sam and Tucker, and they stopped arguing to look at me. Tucker climbs back onto the bench as I duck under our table to change into Phantom before turning intangible and flying through the table to the sky. I see pink blasts not to far away and I fly towards them.

"Vlad," I growl under my breath before picking up my pace. After a few seconds, I'm flying towards him at full speed. I get my first into position, but Vlad moves at the last second and I go through my parents new invention, something they called the Fenton Alternate, but they've yet to tell me what it does, though I will soon find out. I look at the pinks and purples that surround me. I suddenly feel pain on the back of my head and everything goes black. I wake up to a bell going off. I look up and I see that I'm in a classroom, so I stand up and grab my stuff and leave. I see Sam in the hallway, but before I run over to her, I notice something weird. I notice that she's wearing pink. I see Tucker walking towards her, but he's not dressed like he usually it's, either. He's wearing jeans, a black shirt, and a football jacket. What is going on here?

"Danny!" I hear a familiar voice call and I wince as I turn around. I see Kwan and Star, but they aren't dressed like they usually are, either. Star looks rather gothic and Kwan is dressed similar to what I'm used to seeing Tucker wear. Despite the weird feeling, I walk over to Star and Kwan.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Come on, Danny. Quit goofing around. We're going to be late for class," Star says in a very Sam like manner, but I shrug it off. As we walk, I hear something like a chain brushing against something and I feel weird. I glance down and freeze. I'm not dressed like I usually am, either. I'm wearing a shirt to some band that I've never heard of, a chain hangs from black jeans, I'm wearing a dark red and black over shirt, and written on red and white high-tops. What the neck is going on here?

"Danny? Are you ok?" Kwan asks.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just, I think I left my pencil in class. I'll be right back," I say before running to a bathroom. I look in the mirror, and other than the different clothes, I look like myself. No piercings and no bizarre haircut, luckily. What exactly did my parents invention do?

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


	2. the Box Ghost?

What is going on here? I would never dress like this. Am I still Phantom? I run into the closest stall and focus on transforming, feeling relieved when the rings go across my body. I look down and frown as I realise that my costume changed a little bit. There's a silver circle like the red one that's usually on my shirt in place of my logo and my belt has suddenly become a Phantom version of Batman' s belt with little compartments. I quickly change back into Fenton and go to find Star and Kwan. Maybe if I talk to them enough, I can figure out what's going on. I find them in the same spot that I left them.

"Did you find your pencil?" Kwan asks.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I found it," I answer. I follow them to math and sigh. Why did I have to get here, wherever here is, in time for math of all things? I follow them to the back of the room and find my self in the back corner next to a window. I usually sit relatively close to the front with Sam and Tucker, but I have to admit that this is nice. I have an amazing view of the sky and a little tree planted outside. It's very relaxing and my ghost sense hasn't gone off yet. Maybe this will be an ok thing for right. Acceptable for just long enough for me to be able to get back to where I belong. Back to where everything's normal and Sam doesn't wear pink. How will I even get back? Will my parents' invention bring me back? If so, how? Did it draw blood and know to bring me back by that? I did overhear my parents say something like that. Will they be able to look at it? Can they use that to find out that I'm Phantom? I groan. Oh, there are to many questions and to little answered! I glance over and I see Star and Kwan looking at me weirdly.

"What?" I whisper.

"I heard you groan. Do you need to go ghost?" Kwan whispers, making sure that no one over heard him. So they do know. That might make things easier.

"No, but I need to talk to you after school," I answer.

"Mr. Fenton, please pay attention," the teacher scolds and I turn to the front after seeing Kwan and Star both nod. I sure hope that they can help me. I sigh and a blue wisp escapes my mouth. I look over and see that Kwan and Star saw it, too. I give them a nervous smile before raising my hand. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

"Bathroom." The teacher sighs.

"Go." I get up and run out of the room. I run into the bathroom and into the closest stall before changing, turning invisible and intangible before flying out through the roof. I soon find a ghost that looks a lot like the Box Ghost, except this ghost is muscular and is actually causing a lot of damage.

"Beware!" The ghost yells at the citizens that are running away from flying metal boxes.

"Hey, Boxy!" I yell, flying at him full speed, with my fists going towards his face.

"Huh?" Once he sees me, he turns intangible and I fly right through him. Crap! I see a box coming towards me, but it's to close for me to do anything.

* * *

><p>An I do not own Danny Phantom.


End file.
